El tiempo madura todo
by Sadistic Sweetie
Summary: Kurama no iba a perder al amor de su vida tan fácilmente, así tuviera que cruzar océanos y ver pasar los años, encontraría a Hiei algún día para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que vivir con la ilusión de lo que pudo ser.. YAOI
**El tiempo madura todo**

Después del intento número veinticinco mil, Kurama logró que Hiei, el chico antipático de la clase consiguiera salir con él. Había sido todo un reto, porque sus amigos le decían que jamás lo lograría, pero aunque le tomó su tiempo sin duda pudo convencerlo.

Quedaron de verse en la plaza comercial más alejada posible de la escuela, afuera de los cines, Kurama ya tenía los boletos comprados, sin consultarle, entraron a ver una película de lo más aburrida para Hiei, de esas románticas cursis que no sirven para nada más que para ilusionar a jovencitas ingenuas, pero para su sorpresa el ingenuo ilusionado y enamorado era Kurama, a pesar de su carácter tranquilo, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al terminar la película.

Salieron de la sala y fueron por un helado, Kurama pagó todo, su familia era de mucho dinero y ese nunca había sido un problema para el pelirrojo, a Hiei no le importó ser invitado en todo. Aunque permanecía quieto, sin hablar, Kurama era de pocas palabras, pero podía llenar plenamente aquel vacío entre los dos.

Se hizo de noche y Kurama llevó en su auto a Hiei, aquella cita discreta y poco divertida fue para Kurama el mejor día de su vida, para Hiei, solo un día más. Se despidieron pronto en la puerta, cuando Hiei vio que su compañero de clase intentó besarlo lo apartó con violencia, lo miró enojado y entró sin decir nada

—Demonios, hice mal mis cálculos —se lamentó Kurama, se levantó del suelo y fue de nuevo a su auto, con la moral en los suelos.

Al día siguiente Hiei no fue a la escuela, el día después tampoco y así durante una semana, Kurama se preocupó que fuera a causa de él, así que se determinó a ir a su casa después de clases, le pediría disculpas y le suplicaría que volviera a la escuela, a cambio él se desaparecería para siempre.

Las clases terminaron y Kurama se despidió de sus amigos, subió a su auto y fue a casa de Hiei, pero nadie abrió la puerta, esperó por un tiempo hasta que uno de los vecinos de su compañero pasó por ahí y al verlo se detuvo

—Si buscas a la familia que vivía ahí lamento decirte que se han mudado —informó con pena, al oír tan terrible noticia Kurama sintió que una inmensa tristeza se apoderaba de él, sintió deseos de llorar pero se contuvo

—Muchas gracias

El vecino se fue y Kurama regresó a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos, durante dos años que tenía de conocer a Hiei fue albergando en su corazón sentimientos por su compañero, pero nunca fue capaz de confesarse, hasta que sus amigos, retándolo, le dieron el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

Pasaron dos días y cuando Kurama regresó a casa un día después de la escuela, su madre lo recibió con un sobre que le había llegado, sin remitente, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado personalmente bajo la puerta, solo decía por fuera "Para Kurama".

Kurama subió a su habitación y abrió la carta, a las primeras palabras reconoció la letra de Hiei, la había visto en clases, comenzó a leer.

"Tonto Kurama, aunque no quiera admitirlo, debo confesarte que me hizo muy feliz recibir tu oferta para tener una cita, fue divertido decirte que No tantas veces y luego verte insistiendo de nuevo, te veías realmente guapo luchando por el hombre que te gusta. Sí, lo he sabido desde siempre, cuanto te gusto, tú también me gustas, y mucho, por eso me di una oportunidad al decirte que Sí y salir contigo, porque además quería ser egoísta, por eso no te dije que iba a mudarme de casa, de país incluso, envío esta carta con una de mis primas, le di instrucciones de dejarla este día. También quiero explicarte el porque actué con violencia cuando quisiste besarme, yo también me moría por probar tus labios, pero sabía que si dejaba que tú me besaras ya no iba a quererme ir jamás de tus brazos, yo sabía que debíamos partir, ya no podíamos quedarnos en Japón, era apremiante huir, no te puedo explicar porque, son motivos familiares. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre voy a amarte, aunque nunca más nos volvamos a ver, imaginaré cada noche como habría sido besarnos aquella noche, aquel bello recuerdo de lo que jamás fue me mantendrá lúcido y fuerte el resto de mi vida. Siempre tuyo, Hiei"

Kurama lloró luego de leer la carta, la arrugó contra su corazón y luego la volvió a leer, con el corazón un poco más despejado tomó una determinación, no iba a perder al amor de su vida tan fácilmente, así tuviera que cruzar océanos y ver pasar los años, encontraría a Hiei algún día para que ninguno de los dos tuviera que vivir con la ilusión de lo que pudo ser.

* * *

Ocho años después. El hermoso escenario de Barbados, las playas más hermosas del planeta. El avión arribó a mediodía, de él bajó un apuesto caballero de larga cabellera roja, un importante hombre de negocios, joven heredero de una gran fortuna.

—Hermoso lugar —sonrió animado, dejó que sus maletas fueran llevadas a su habitación y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores

La brisa del mar lo refrescó, miró hacia el extenso océano y se acercó a una pequeña palapa, inclinada hacia él, no se podía ver a la persona delante de ella, pero el sonido suave de sus pasos puso en alerta a esa persona oculta.

—Siempre has sido un maldito persistente —dijo una voz proveniente de delante de la palmera, Kurama se acercó más hasta ponerse al frente, se giró y lo miró cara a cara, Hiei estaba sentado en la arena, tomando el sol

—Habría llegado antes, pero hace poco pude tomar posesión de la fortuna, mi padre nunca me dio un solo quinto si no me lo ganaba con trabajo duro —confesó a manera de queja, Hiei sonrió con burla

—Aun así no dejas de ser un mimado —alardeó burlón, Kurama sonrió. Se miraron fijo

—Me hice una promesa. Aun si pasaran los años y tuviera que cruzar océanos, me reuniría de nuevo con el amor de mi vida —confesó con una sonrisa poco tímida

—Tonto Kurama —dijo Hiei conmovido, pero fingiendo indiferencia. Kurama se hincó frente a él y sin esperar señal estiró su mano, sujetó suavemente el mentón de Hiei y le robó el beso que ocho años atrás no pudo

Hiei correspondió al instante, se dieron el beso más sincero y suave de toda su vida, ambos habían probado otros labios, otro sabor, pero aquel era como el primer beso que jamás se dieron. Al separarse Kurama se sentó a su lado, ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, en silencio

—Debiste habérmelo dicho

— ¿Habría hecho alguna diferencia?

—No lo sé, jamás sabremos porque no podemos regresar atrás, pero merecía saber —explicó Kurama, con tristeza

—Mi Padre tenía muchos problemas y yo era muy joven como para entender lo que estaba perdiendo, ahora soy un adulto, y no creas que cometeré los mismos errores —sentenció sonriente

Kurama también sonrió, miró hacia él y se dieron otro beso, menos largo y menos suave que el anterior, con cierta pasión, ambos eran ahora unos adultos

—Me hospedo en el Hotel justo atrás de nosotros, te estaré esperando, habitación 500 —dijo apenado, se levantó y limpió la arena de sus pantalones, Hiei sonrió sin preocupación.

* * *

Una hora después, alguien llamó a la habitación de Kurama, contento imaginando que sería Hiei fue abrir pero se encontró con una mucama

—Alguien me pidió que le dejara esto —extendió hacia él una carta, idéntica a la que le habría dejado años atrás. El corazón de Kurama se encogió —Con permiso —se fue

— ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que no cometerías los mismos errores —pensó con tristeza, aún así se armó de valor y abrió el sobre, leyendo el contenido de la carta

"Tonto Kurama, ya te dije que eres un mimado sin remedio, ¿crees que quiero entregarme al amor de mi vida en un Hotelucho de niños ricos? Te espero en mi casa dentro de media hora, llega pronto o no te dejaré tocarme"

Abajo estaba la dirección de la casa de Hiei en barbados

—Idiota, por un segundo…

Kurama limpió sus lágrimas, primero había llorado por la conmoción, ahora de felicidad. Tomó su teléfono y cartera, apretó la carta contra su pecho y se apresuró, un taxi lo llevó hasta casa de Hiei.

Modesta, pequeña pero acogedora, Hiei lo esperaba con poca luz, un camino de velas hacia la habitación. Kurama sonrió avergonzado, había pensado primero en él al ofrecerle la comodidad del Hotel de lujo, pero olvidó lo cálida que podía ser una casa de verdad. Se sonrieron

Kurama y Hiei se besaron apasionadamente, en toda su vida nunca se entregaron así en un simple beso, se quitaron las ropas al entrar a la habitación e hicieron el amor, apasionadamente pero de forma dulce, sin perder detalle del otro, ninguno de los dos era vírgenes pero aquella primera vez entre ambos se sintió como la primera vez de toda la vida. Se agarraron con fuerza de las manos y se besaron antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurama despertó debido al rico aroma del desayuno, Hiei preparaba algo típico de la región, vestía ropa interior y un delantal, se veía sexy, Kurama aun seguía desnudo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído

—También te amo —respondió Hiei sin timidez, había dejado de ser ese muchacho osco y frío, no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a Kurama por culpa de la distancia que en el pasado puso entre los dos

—Regresa conmigo a Japón

—No puedo, he hecho una vida aquí

—La mía está en Japón, los negocios

—Jamás te pediré que los dejes por mí —Hiei sonrió, se soltó del agarre de Kurama y se giró hacia él, lo abrazó por el cuello, luego besó sus labios

—No quiero vivir sin ti

—No lo harás

—Dime que propones —suplicó con angustia Kurama

—Tienes el dinero suficiente para venir cuando quieras, te prometo que no iré a ningún lado, podemos vernos cada semana, cada quincena, si ocho años separados no fueron suficientes para olvidarnos el uno al otro ¿Qué son algunas semanas sin vernos? —respondió y Kurama sonrió al escucharlo

—Tienes razón, parece que sigo siendo el mismo tonto mimado de hace tiempo

—Sí, lo eres —respondió y luego lo besó.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, aquellos adolescentes tontos e impulsivos que años atrás no pudieron permanecer juntos ahora no existían, eran dos hombres en la edad adulta que se amaban sin reservas y estaban dispuestos a luchar el uno por el otro, aunque los océanos se interpusieran, jamás iban a poder destruir lo que los años construyeron dentro de ellos.

FIN

* * *

Tenía intención de desarrollar un lemon, pero al final me dio vergüenza, lo siento! Dejen sus comentarios :)


End file.
